inheritancefandomcom-20200222-history
Brisingr (book)
Brisingr, the third book of the Inheritance Cycle, will be released on September 20, 2008 at 12:01 AM. Author Christopher Paolini previously targeted to finish writing the book by spring of 2007. Due to the size of the book, however, the release date was pushed back to 2008, and a Book 4 was announced. The name of the series was changed from the Inheritance Trilogy to the Inheritance Cycle. On January 16, 2008 the title of book three was released as "Brisingr." Brisingr is the first word from the Ancient Language that Eragon used. Concerning Brisingr, Paolini said, "In this new book, it will be revealed to be even more meaningful than even Eragon could have known." One must not forget that the titles of the first two books in the cycle were directly related to major characters so it is likely that Brisingr will directly retlate to a character, new or old. There is a possibility that Roran might be the new Rider, considering the title, Inheritance, and the fact that all the new Riders are seemingly "related". Though it is more likely the rider will be female considering that it is suspected the green dragon will be Saphira's mate and if Saphira falls in love with the green dragon Eragon's affection will most likely transfer to the green dragon's rider because of the bond between Eragon and Saphira. There for, it is quite probable that Arya will be the next rider, since she is an elf and a female, and Eragon already has affection for her. Another idea that would support Arya as the new rider is her magic and eyes are emerald green as the color of the supposed dragon, this has nothing to do with being a rider but it is strange that her magic is the same color as the third dragon. There happens to be an entire list for who the next Rider may be such as Katrina, Vanir, and Nasuada (Though she is unlikely because of her pressing duty as leader of the Varden). Orik the Dwarf is unlikely because the pact of the dragons only involved humans and elves. Certain (or Probable) Information * The cover of the 3rd book will be the gold dragon Glaedr. * An important character will die in the closing chapters of the book. Many fans suspect that Islanzadí will die. Others believe both Oromis and Glaedr will pass, since they are both old and "crippled" (Plus, following an idea of a Star Wars plot of the "Master" always dying.) *On January 16th of 2008 fans recieved an email, in which Paolini announced that the 3rd book will be called Brisingr (The name in the Ancient Language for fire). Unresolved plot threads * Eragon's dream where possibly he and a rider hold hands underneath two flying dragons. * Whether the person is a he or a she or if the person above actually is a Rider. * Nasuada's mother - who was she? * The location of the Rock of Kuthian and Vault of Souls. * The fate of the last dragon egg. * The strange beasts of Vroengard. * The reason Galbatorix lost half of his army in the Spine. * Eragon's departure from Alagaësia (predicted by Angela, possibly a reference to his death, though unlikely as it is also predicted by Angela that Eragon will live forever or for a long time) * The seven words that Brom revealed to Eragon as he was dying. * The fate of Roran. * The identity of the blind beggar who had his fortune read by Angela. * The fate of Nasuada- the Varden favor Nasuada in terms of leadership at the end of Eldest, but Paolini has hinted that in Book 3 this might change. * Eragon, Saphira, and Murtagh's true names. * Saphira's mate. * Selena's fortune, as foretold by Angela. * Katrina's fate, along with the fate of Sloan, the Ra'zac and the Lethrblaka. * The new Dragon Rider - possibilities: Roran, Angela, Elva, Trianna, Katrina, Arya (green eyes; green magic), Orik, Vanir, King Orrin, Nasuada, Jeod Longshanks, or one of the Carvahall villagers, or one of the Varden, etc. * The fate of Oromis and Glaedr. * The fate of Murtagh. * Saphira's promise of repairing Isidar Mithrim. * Eragon's promise to return to the elves. * Eragon's promise to save Katrina with Roran. * Eragon's promise to lift his blessing/curse from Elva. * What lies beyond the borders of Alagaësia. * The name of the Ancient Language. * The fate of Orik - named as Hrothgar's heir to the dwarven throne (but don't forget the clan chiefs). * Whether Trianna is still alive or dead, after the Battle of the Burning Plains * Truths about werecats and their mysterious abilities. * Truths about the powers Galbatorix and now Murtagh have. * The weapon under the roots of the Menoa Tree. * Whether Eragon still feels the same about Arya and what will happen between the two of them. * Whether there are real feelings between Murtagh and Nasuada. * The fate of King Orrin and Surda. * How Galbatorix continues to grow in power. * The identity of the person destined to die in the closing chapters of book. * How the Varden plan to get the last dragon egg, if it does not hatch for Galbatorix. * If Eragon will have a long awaited rematch against Murtagh being at full strength as opposed to fighting for hours before. * If the Grey Folk will appear. * If the new title of the third book will affect one of the characters and if so, whom? * The truth about the woman Brom loved. Excerpt *See Light and Shadow. Source Shurtugal.com - Fan site USA Saphira.pl - Fan site PL Eragon1.net - Fan site CZ/SK Eragons.com - Fan site spain Eragon.atw.hu - Fan site HU Shadeslayer.com - Fan site USA es:Brisingr